


Redamancy

by Cookiechansenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, People might say that it's impossible for a couple to not have sex even before marriage, Wedding Night, but hey this is my fic and i get to write whatever i want, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechansenpai/pseuds/Cookiechansenpai
Summary: Redamancy (.n)The act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyzuuuuh! 
> 
> Uhh.. ok I apologize for posting anothet fic without finishing Unexpected first. I've been out of it lately, to be honest. I couldn't find the motivation to finish it anymore mostly because my laptop is dead and I kind of find it a bit troublesome to write fics here in my phone. But worry not, for those who are waiting for updates! I decided that I didn't wanna leave you hanging so I will try to finish it before the year [2018] ends. 
> 
> Anyway, this oneshot fic is not a new one. I've written this months ago and I just keep forgetting to upload this since I'm already working and I often just eat dinner and sleep when I come home. But here it is! I posted this since a friend encouraged me to and I've made a few more friends to read them and told me that it was good enough to be shared to everyone. 
> 
> Without any further ado, please enjoy this sweet Haru porn I made lol.

With a heavy sigh, a bathrobe-clad Haruka leans back against the headboard of the king-sized bed he was currently sitting on. He relaxes slightly as he looks back to the events that occurred during the whole day. He was and is still never good with situations and events involving many people. But for today, that didn’t even matter to him. Especially when he finally saw her walking down the aisle to him, clad in a beautiful white dress and a bouquet of her favorite flowers in her hands. Even from afar, he could tell that she had tears in her eyes as she comes closer and closer to him. He felt his own vision blurring as he tears up as well-- whether it’s because of her pure and innocent beauty or the fact that he’d finally marry the woman he had loved for years, he didn’t know. But she was right there in front of him, with a sweet smile on her pink lips as she takes the final step which will take her to him. He offers his hand to her as he uses his other one to wipe away his and then her tears, offering her a small, rare smile; one that she was sure was only reserved for her-- the love of his life. 

From the moment they exchanged vows and rings, to when they kissed and everyone applauded to them as a newly-married couple, he still couldn’t believe that it all happened. It was still a blur to him, no matter how happy he is right now. It felt like a dream, one that he isn’t gonna wake up from soon for sure and if it really is, he hoped that no one would wake him up from it.  
But with one look at the glistening, silver wedding ring on his left ring finger, he lets out a relieved sigh and he smiles to himself. Because she just became his, and he just became hers. 

He can finally call her his wife. 

The sound of the bathroom door creaking open brought his attention to his wife who just came out fresh from the shower. His eyes were wide as he stares at her, roaming up and down her barely clothed body as she wore nothing but only a lacey, white lingerie as she stares back at him. He briefly wondered if she was feeling just as nervous as he was, but one look at her fidgeting fingers, and the way she was chewing on her bottom lip proves his quiet question. 

“Hey,” He calls her, smiling slightly as he beckons her with his hand. He pats the empty space next to him and she quietly obeys. She crawls from the foot of the bed, his eyes watching her slightly teasing and seductive movements as she finally reached his side and she looked up at him. Was she even doing that on purpose? 

“You.. look good..” he says again, voice almost breathless as his eyes takes in the smooth, porcelain skin before him and she smiles as her cheeks flushes a soft pink color. He had never done this before, and neither did she. They are gonna be each other’s first tonight and the mere thought makes him feel so nervous. What if he screws up? What if he accidentally ignores her needs? What if he suddenly hurts her while they’re doing it? He had heard about all the horrors that may or may not happen during a couple’s first time having sex and he surely didn’t want it to happen.

“Haruka.. Are you okay?” He snaps out of his thoughts and his eyes softens as he looks at her wide and bright ones. She sits up and cups his face in her hands, pressing her forehead against his as she closes her eyes.

“I’m just as scared as you are,” she quietly admits, her soft voice sounding almost like a whisper in the dead of night. Until now, it amuses him just how good she was at reading his mind. She was able to get through him and even understand some things going on in his mind that even his childhood friend, Makoto Tachibana, could not understand. 

A small smile lines his lips again as he thinks about how that is just one of the many good signs that she is the perfect one for him. 

“We’ll be fine.. we’ll be fine,” He tells her and she smiles again. 

He leans in and captures her soft lips in a breathtaking, passionate and gentle kiss. He holds her hands that were cupping his face as he tugs her closer to him. His lips perfectly molds against hers as he gently moves, as if they were really meant to be together. He slowly pushes her back down the soft, silky sheets of the bed. He never breaks the kiss even as his hand slowly rubs her sides, effectively making her shiver.

When he feels his lungs burn due to lack of oxygen, he slowly pulls back. His lips were only inches away from her as a thin string of saliva connects them. His blue eyes takes on a darker, lust-filled hue as he feels his body get warmer from kissing alone. 

“I love you,” He repeats to her as he continued to pepper her face with kisses. He continues to utter those words as he plants a kiss from one spot to another. His trail of kisses continues down to her collarbones where he lingered a bit to nip and suck on. He leaves darks marks in his wake, smirking against her soft skin as he feels her arch towards him for more. Her breathless gasps encourages him, though he never forgets to be gentle to her. With every tiny nip and mark he leaves, he presses a small and loving kiss on it. 

He pulls back again to admire his work, smiling as he was seemingly satisfied with it. Even when the lights in the room are off, the bright moonlight still manages to permeate through the curtains. And God help him because she was absolutely beautiful and he really has to remember to control himself. 

“Haruka, I love you too,” She tells him softly, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m.. giving you.. all of me,” they both blushed at what she said, his face growing even redder as he looks down at her. 

“Me too,” He whispers against her lips as he shrugs off his bathrobe as he groans softly, feeling his already-hard member pulse inside his boxers. It was already begging to feel the insides of her, curious and wanting to discover just how she feels like, but he knew that it’s not the right time yet. He has to get her ready first. 

To his surprise, she suddenly pushes him back slightly so she could sit up. Before he could even open his mouth to say something, she reaches back to unhook her bra and letting it the straps slide past her smooth arms. Her bare breasts was soon free for his hungry eyes to see. His mouth hangs slightly open, due to surprise and amusement.

“Y-You’re so beautiful..” He inhales sharply as he feels himself get even more aroused. His hands grabs at her soft mounds, kneading them gently and playing with her hardened buds as she arches towards him. Her soft whines and whimpers encourages him, giving him a bit more courage to add more pressure to the way he squeezes, as he was sure now that he wasn’t hurting her. 

He kisses her again, now a bit roughly as he swallows her moans while he continues his ministrations. He nibbles on her bottom lip gently as one of his hands goes down to her clothed core. He rubs her gently through the thin material and he groans at how amazingly wet he has made her in just a few minutes of touching her all over. 

“H-Haru.. my love.. I need you…” She whispers against his lips and he smiles. He gently nudges her down and she obediently obliges, smiling up at him as she never breaks their gaze. Haru hovers over her as he rids himself first of his undergarment, feeling a bit shy as his member was already very hard and twitching in excitement. He didn’t want her to think that he was a pervert who had been looking forward to this night ever since Rin said that--

“Honey, it’s fine..” She whispers to him again, pecking his lips to calm down all of his unnecessary thoughts. He simply nods as he pulls her panties down her thighs with shaking hands. He could practically hear his loud heartbeat. He swallows thickly as he sees the glistening liquid running down her thighs and she consciously rubs them together due to his intense stare. She was being shy, but just like what she did to calm him down just a few minutes ago, he would do the same for her.

“We’ll be okay,” He claims her already-kiss-swollen lips again, not uttering anything as he made sure to reassure her through his actions. His hand wraps around his cock, pumping it slowly as he leads its tip to her wet opening. They both shuddered in anticipation, and he looks at her normally calm and serene face. Her lips are slightly parted as her eyes shuts close. She pants softly as a beautiful red covers her whole face. 

She was so damn beautiful. 

And he was one lucky guy to marry her. 

“I love you.. just tell me if it hurts,” With a slow nod coming from her, he slowly pushes in, watching her face in case he would need to stop. He had made sure that she would have a lot of lubrication first before they get to this point, and he silently hoped that now really was the right time for him to do this.

“Ngh.. ah.. slow down,” She pats his arm, making him pause half-way and open his eyes.

“S-Should I stop? Do you want me to pull out now?” His heart beat becomes faster and louder. He just couldn’t bear the thought of hurting her so if she needs to stay away from him so she wouldn’t hurt, he would gladly do it. 

“N-No.. Just.. it really hurts during the first time.. I’ll just tell you when it’s finally okay to move,” She gives him a reassuring smile and he couldn’t help but return it. 

Her smile and laughter was always contagious that even he would often find himself smiling whenever he sees it. He always felt calm whenever she’s around for some reason. He couldn’t tell exactly why, but that’s how he feels when she’s near and he loves it. Her soft breathing, her caring hands, her alluring voice and her mysterious aura-- they are just a few of the reason why he got drawn to her. 

Despite how wonderful their relationship sounds, they are actually just like any other couple out there. They fight, argue, even broke up once, only to get back together when they realize just how much their hearts long for each other. He hated some of her tiny bad habits and she hates the one that he has too.

But he never regretted being with her, not even once. Although problems come, they just knew they could overcome them, hand in hand. 

Once she gives him the go signal, he pushes completely in her and he groans a bit loudly than he would like. She was so warm, and tight and wet. It felt so good that he felt like he wanted to cry a bit as his muscles shook in utter pleasure. Slowly, he pulls back until only his tip was in before repeating the action, which makes her moan and cry for him.

Heavy breaths and the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room. A thin film of perspiration covers the couple’s skin as they continue their lovemaking. Haru’s thrusts gains more and more strength as he feels himself reaching his peak.

“I’m-- I’m..!” He gasps as she tightens around his cock, her walls squeezing down on him as her essence drenches him. She came faster than he was expected though he was honestly half-expecting this due to what he read about orgasms when he was making some tiny research about sex. She was left panting, sweating and laying against the bed sheets as Haru takes a moment to appreciate the blushing mess he had reduced her into. He doesn’t stop though. His hips moves faster and his groaning becomes louder until he comes. His seed shoots deep inside her, filling her overheated body with warmth.

He collapses on top of her, opting to catch his breath there as he nuzzles his face in her hair. 

“That… felt.. good..” To his surprise, she boldly says those words. He looks back at her with wide eyes, nodding almost a bit dumbly as he was surprised that an innocent-looking woman like her could say such things. 

“I’m glad,” he replies, pulling out of her and then pulling the covers over them. He plays with her hair as he pulls her to his chest. She rests a hand over it, looking up at him with a genuine smile.

“I’m so happy we’re finally married,” She admits, her cheeks flushing again as she looks up at him with a smile. 

“Me too. And.. that.. it was really fun,” He replies, being a bit vague about what he was referring to, though, he honestly hoped for her to understand that he was referring to having sex. She giggles and nods as she yawns, making him chuckle lightly.

“Go to sleep already then,” He whispers and kisses her head. She simply nods and smiles, her hand resting over his slightly larger one. 

“I love you.. good night..”

Her breathing slowly calms down as she is lulled to sleep from their activities. 

“I love you too.. sweet dreams,”

Haru strokes her hair gently, content with just staring at her until he falls asleep himself. He was glad that from now on, the last and first thing he was gonna see in the night before he sleeps and in the morning he wakes is her face.

He was a very lucky man to have married her.


End file.
